


In Service of the Pack

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Healing Sex, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't healing. Scott knows how to take care of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Service of the Pack

The first thing Scott noticed when he entered the loft was the _smell_. It was like rotting meat and unwashed skin. He made a face and Peter nodded.

"As you can smell, this is an emergency," Peter said.

Scott covered his mouth and nose with his hand, but it didn't help. He didn't think he would have received a phone call from Peter if it was anything except an emergency, but he never imagined it would be this bad. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

Grateful that Peter didn't follow him, Scott went up, following the smell. He found Derek spread out on a mattress wearing only a ratty pair of jeans. The gash in his stomach was wide and deep. It was amazing he wasn't dead, judging by the smell of the infection.

"Derek?" Scott said.

It took a few seconds, but Derek cracked open an eye and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Peter called."

"I told him to put me out of my misery."

Scott raised his eyebrows. He didn't think Peter would turn down the opportunity to kill someone. Maybe there was some family loyalty. Instead of going there, Scott asked, "Do you know why you're not healing?"

Derek was slow to answer, and Scott could hear the way he was wetting his tongue and swallowing like it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "I'm an omega now."

Scott knelt down next to him. He took Derek's hand in his own. "No, you're not. You're a part of my pack if you want to be. I still have a lot to learn if you still want to teach me."

"You're the Alpha now," Derek mumbled. His eyes closed again.

"Hey. _Hey!_ " Scott shook him. He knew that smell. He recognized it from the animal clinic. He knew which ones weren't going to make it, but he wasn't going to give up on Derek that easily. "Look at me, Derek. Derek."

Slowly, Derek opened his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Look, I don't know a lot about being an Alpha, but for me, it's not just about being a leader. An Alpha takes care of the pack. Everything the Alpha does is in service of the pack." Scott released Derek's hand and deftly opened his ratty jeans.

"Scott," Derek said, like it was painful.

Scott looked up at him. "You're part of the pack, Derek." He ignored the smell as best he could and pulled out Derek's cock. It was soft in his hand, but Scott worked it gently, running his thumb along the underside of it until it hardened.

Derek was breathing louder than any of his words had been. It sounded like he was trying to say something, but everything came out only in heavy breaths.

Scott leaned forward and carefully licked the tip, wetting it with his tongue before he took the whole head into his mouth.

"Oh!" Derek gasped. "Scott, this--"

Scott rubbed a hand against the inside of Derek's thigh. He was there. He heard him. He wasn't leaving.

He lowered his head slowly onto Derek's cock, taking almost the whole thing before he came back up, letting his tongue drag along the length. He wrapped his hand around the base, holding the dick steady as he worked his mouth over it again and again.

Above him, Derek whimpered, and the smell of infection began to fade.

Scott rubbed the heel of his hand against Derek's balls, feeling how tight they were, and how much Derek had needed this, more than his wounds, more than Scott had even known.

"Sc--scott," Derek said, choked and breathless.

Humming reassurance, Scott bobbed his head faster now, working in time with the stroke of his hand until Derek cried out and Scott's mouth was flooded with salty come. He spat it out on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Derek sat up, the gash in his stomach completely healed, without even a hint it had been there at all. "Is that what you do for all the pack members?"

"If they need it," Scott replied. He rested a hand on Derek's shoulder. "You're always welcome in my pack, Derek. Don't ever let it go on this long again. If you need me, you tell me. That's what the pack is here for."

Derek nodded. "I will. I promise."

Scott smiled. "That's all I needed to hear."


End file.
